


(i absolutely love her) when she smiles

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Christine Canigula, Demigirl Brooke Lohst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February 2018, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, Neopronouns, Pansexual Christine Canigula, Pining, Post-Squip, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Christine Canigula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Christine wasn't sure how she got into this mess. She was pretending to date her best friend (and crush of several years) and it was excruciating.She hadn't thought coming out to her dads would lead to this.





	(i absolutely love her) when she smiles

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first day of femslash february and to celebrate, here's some fake dating playride! hope y'all enjoy
> 
> not beta'd.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

**_I absolutely love her, when she smiles_ **

****\- Absolutely (Story of a Girl)** **Nine Days** **

Christine took a deep, calming breath before running up to Brooke, who was leaning against her locker and chatting with Michael. Michael was infodumping at her about something, waving his arms around and grinning widely.

“Hey guys!” she interrupted. They both turned to her and smiled.

“Chris! Hi! I’m telling Bee about the new game that I just got, the one Jer and I were playing all weekend,” Michael said.

Brooke laughed a bit and brushed her hair out of her face. “Yeah, Mikey’s super happy because apparently there’s some amazing queer rep in it. Apparently he and his friend Nicole have been playing it all weekend.”

Michael smiled and shuffled his feet before running his hand through. “It’s just really awesome.”

“Nice!” Christine said, beaming at them. “I would love to hear about it later, but I really need to talk to Brooke privately for a minute?” She turned to Brooke and sent her an awkward smile.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. “Um, ok!” she said. She turned to Michael and stretched to kiss him on the cheek. “Can’t wait to hear more about the game later, it sounds interesting!”

Michael laughed and ruffled her hair. “You got it, Bee. I’m gonna go find Jer. See you guys later.” He sent them a semi-sarcastic three-fingered salute and walked off.

Brooke turned to Christine. “Ok, Chrissy! What’s up?”

“I’ll tell you in the drama room?”

“Sounds good!”

They walked to the drama room in silence. Christine tapped her fingers against her jean-clad leg, unsure how she was going to do this.

Once they got to the drama room, they sat on the mini stage together. “Ok, so I came out to my dads as pan last night,” Christine said.

Brooke squeaked, beamed at Christine, and started clapping. “Holy shit! I’m so proud of you!”

Christine chuckled and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Thanks, Bee, but maybe wait til I finish my story to congratulate me? I did a kinda embarrassing thing.” Brooke arched her eyebrows before gesturing for her to continue. “Ok, so I came out to my dads. It wasn’t too hard because I knew they’d support me because they were awesome when I told them I was a girl and, also, bà is bi and gets it. And I was right, they did understand and support me! But, uh, daddy asked me if you were my girlfriend? Because of how often you come over and I kind of freaked out and told them that we had been dating for about two weeks.”  

Brooke’s eyes widened and she rocked backwards. “Oh!”

“Yeah,” Christine said, her cheeks and the tips of her ears heating up. “I’m sorry but I can’t tell them I lied, so...would you pretend to be my girlfriend?”

It took Brooke a minute to answer and Christine took that entire minute to internally panic. God, she was so stupid! Why the _fuck_ did she lie to her dads in the first place? And even worse, they had to assume it was Brooke - the girl she’d been crushing on for almost four years!

Brooke grabbed Christine’s hands, ripping her out of her thoughts. “Chrissy, of course I will. It’ll be awkward for a bit but I’d do more stupid shit than this for you - fuck, I _have_ done more stupid shit than this for both Chlo and Jenns.”

Christine let out a relieved sigh and felt her whole body lose any trace of tension. “Thank you so much, Brooke. I owe you.”

Brooke laughed lightly and shrugged a shoulder, letting loose blonde curls cascade off them. “Nah,” she said. “You don’t owe me anything.”

* * *

_PHASE 1: Planning_

_**Queen of Being Cute - Today at 6: 25 PM** _

_Hey babe, can you come over to my house? We need to **plan**. _

**_Lights, Camera, CHRIS! - Today at 6:30 PM_ **

_well thats lowkey ominous_

_but ye sure_

_when should i head over?_

**_Queen of Being Cute - Today at 6:32 PM_ **

_Is now good for you? My family went shopping and I stayed home, so now’s the perfect time for me_

_**Lights, Camera, CHRIS! - Today at 6:36 PM** _

_sounds good!! <3_

**_Queen of Being Cute - Today at 6:37 PM_ **

_< 3_

Christine peeked into the kitchen to see her bà and dad sitting at the kitchen table, bà typing away at his laptop and dad playing on his phone. “Hey, is it cool if I go to Brooke’s?” she asked.

Bà and dad looked up at her before exchanging a look and, smirking, bà said, “Sure bǎobèi. Just be home by curfew.”

Christine grinned. “Thanks bà, daddy! Love you!”

As she turned around to run out the door, they yelled back, “Love you too!”

It took Christine about ten minutes to get to Brooke’s house. When she got to the front door, she knocked a brosk beat that would alert Brooke of her presence.  

“C’mon in! I’m in the kitchen!”

Christine walked to the kitchen, which was light and airy and terribly modern. Aaron and Sarah Lohst prided themselves on being stylish and it shone through in their house.

Brooke was leaning against the island, fiddling with her phone. She was wearing a crop top with a pair of high-waisted light blue jeans and she was barefoot. Christine was mesmerized by the curve of waist and the sight of her belly button piercing.

Brooke looked up and smiled at her; Christine tore her gaze away from Brooke’s stomach and directed it to her eyes instead. She forced a smile.

“Good, you’re here,” Brooke said. “We need to talk about how we’re gonna do this. Like: how long have we been dating? How serious are we? How do we feel about pet names? How affectionate are we?”

Christine bit her lip. “All good questions,” she said. “Let’s figure it out. Let’s also figure out who we’re telling.”

“We can do this in the living room. Do you want a drink or anything, first?”  

Christine shook her head. “Nope, I’m fine.” 

Brooke nodded before leading her into the living room. They sat on the love seat and Brooke drew her legs up onto the cushions and arranged herself so her feet were under her butt. “Okay, so how long have we been dating?” She pulled her phone out and opened the Notes app, starting a new page.

“Um, like half a month or so?”

Brooke nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “That sounds good. I’d say we’re taking this pretty lightly, just having a good time. Also, I’m _very_ pro-pet names.”

Christine giggled. She knew how much Brooke loved pet names, she called all of her friends ‘babe’, ‘honey’, and etcetera half the time. “Ok! And, like, we’re both really affectionate people but I don’t like PDA? So hugging and holding hands and maybe cuddling is all good, but not a lot of kissing?”

“That’s cool,” Brooke said. “As for who we tell...I was thinking we would be good to tell our friend group? They’re all good at keeping a secret, even Jenns and Jakey.”

Christine chewed on her lower lip. She hadn’t liked the idea of lying to their friends in the first place. “Sounds good,” she said, after a moment. “We can tell them tomorrow.”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Christine said, “Oh, and my dads want to meet you.”

Brooke nodded. “Makes sense. My parents are gonna want to meet you too, once I tell them we’re dating.”

Christine smiled at her.

Maybe this would actually work out.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/) or [my musical sideblog](http://nonbinaryjennarolan.tumblr.com/)! i'm open to prompts for femslash february or just to be yelled at about how this story made you feel!


End file.
